Just Go To Sleep
by lowlizah
Summary: Draco and gang go clubbing where they run into the Golden Trio. Drunken Pansy, Quidditch, and Harry owes Draco a belated birthday present. Written for Draco Malfoy's birthday. One-shot.


A/N: I don't own anything. Just wrote this in the time span of one day for Draco's birthday which just so happens to be today. So 50 minutes before June 5th is over... (As of June 17, 2011 this is the corrected version of this story. lol. Sorry to those who read it before and thanks for catching my mistakes!)

* * *

Draco sighed and crossed his arms. He was slightly impatient but only slightly. He glared at the woman that sat down beside him at the bar breaking his concentration of attracting a potential suitor just across the room.

"Hey there," the woman said with a smile. "I couldn't help but notice you all by your lonesome." She flipped a strand of her straight black hair over her shoulder and licked her lips. "Want some company tonight?"

"That was what I was hoping for. Then you come along and ruined it," He answered downing his glass of scotch. "Now if you don't mind there is a Russian Quidditch player undressing me with his eyes, so please leave before he gets the wrong impression."

At that moment, Pansy Parkinson crashed into the bar next to the pair, giggling like mad and holding a glass of sherry in her hand. "Drake," she giggled, "Viktor says his, oh-so-lovely Bulgarian friend, there," she pointed the pair out from where she just came from, "thinks your sexy and hot." She took another sip of her drink and giggled again, "Listen, I can not tell you how hap- happy," she downed the rest of her drink and motioned the bartender for a refill. "How happy Blaise and I were – are that you finally got rid of Steven, no, Even, no, Eric, no, Levi, no! James. That you finally tossed James out on his sorry arse."

"It was Alexander actually but I understand." Draco said smirking into his newly refilled drink. "I'm sorry that you didn't approve. I should have listened to you two, as always."

"Anyway," Pansy took another drink and continued, "Jacob was a terrible man. He treated you horribly and toted you around like an ace – assess – accessory."

"Pansy, perhaps you have had enough to drink tonight?" Draco said downing the rest of his drink. "Let's find Krum and get out of here."

"No." Pansy replied pouting. "We are supposed to celebrate! Your birthday and the Bulgarian National Team won their match against Ireland!"

The woman broke into the conversation and asked, "You know that the European Cup is going to start up again? I heard Harry Potter is going to start for the Montrose Magpies."

Draco glared at the woman, "Are you still here? I thought I told you I wasn't interested!" he said arching a brow. "No matter, come along Pans." He said taking her drink and downing the rest then dragging her off towards where her boyfriend sat.

"Krum, I think it's time to leave." The blond said with a smirk. "Pansy has had just a little too much to drink."

"Ah! D'raco, meet Leski Vasilev." Viktor said with a grin while taking his tipsy girlfriend from the smaller male.

Draco smiled and took the hand offered to him. "The Chaser for the Bulgarian National Team, consider me impressed."

Whatever Leski was going to say next was drowned out by a sudden uproar of cheers and shouts. Everyone's attention became centered on the door as whoever came in was bombarded by flashes of cameras.

"Oh – Viktor. Let's go see who it is." Pansy said giggling. She took the Bulgarian male's hand and smiled up at him. "It could be a famous celebrity."

Draco laughed. "Pans, I really think you should call it a night."

"But Drake, it's your birthday!" the woman protested stomping her foot. "Let's get more drinks from the bar. Besides, Blaise was supposed to meet us here."

"And here I am." The Zabini heir said with a grin. "You wouldn't believe who just walked in either." The dark male glanced back over his shoulder then at the group. "None other than Harry Potter."

As if announced, said former Gryffindor walked upon the group flanked by his usual cohorts.

"Viktor, Leski, good to see you again." Harry said with a smile. "Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini I trust you lot are doing well."

Ron scowled at the trio and tightened his hold around Hermione's waist. "Harry, we came to celebrate."

Harry met Draco's gaze after giving the blond a once-over. "You look good Malfoy."

Draco blinked in surprised, taken aback by the comment. "Thank you." He responded slightly dazed. Damn, how much alcohol did he drink to make this happen? "Would you like to get a drink?" the question was out of his mouth before he even knew what he was going to say.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Harry nodded and said, "Yeah, sure." He followed the blond while leaving their stunned friends looking on.

Pansy giggled and said, "Viktor, Blaise," she looked over each male before continuing, "I bet you two a drink that Drake and Potter go home together."

Hermione ignored Ron's outraged cry of "Eww!" and asked, "It does seem that way doesn't it?" She sighed and stared the two former rivals sitting at the bar smiling awkwardly and laughing shyly, coy glances shared between the pair made her chuckle. "They are rather cute together, I suppose."

"Mione! You can't be serious," Ron cried, "We have to stop him before he makes a mistake!"

"Well Ronald," the red-head's girlfriend said, in her most calm and logical voice, "It is Malfoy or some of the simpering shallow idiots that Harry has been attracting lately. As it is, I think allowing this is keeping Harry from making a mistake."

Blaise downed two shots of whatever Leski and Viktor had on the table and said, "So your fool keeps our fool from doing something foolish and likewise. Glad we have reached an accord." Nodding, to the group he added, "Now, there is rather hot potential shag material standing by the dance floor all by himself, that is in dire need of my company."

"That's Seamus." Ron said frowning. "Please no, not him too."

Blaise threw back another shot and shrugged, "Too each his own." Winking at Ron he stalked off towards the Irishman.

"Mione!" Ron whined.

Pansy giggled and said, "Viktor dear, what happened to all the drink?"

* * *

Draco moaned as he was pressed against the ornate door by a warm body. Peeling his mouth away from Harry's, he panted out, "Inside. Someone will see." He said moaning as the dark-haired male attacked his neck. "Front page news."

Harry pulled back, panting and stared down at the blond. "Worried?" he asked, pulling out his keys and opening the door. He pushed Draco in and slammed the door shut.

The look in Harry's eyes sent a shiver through Draco as he allowed Harry to drag him through the house to the bedroom. "Just thought I'd test you out before I decided if I wanted to keep you," he answered. Once in the bedroom, like magnets he and Harry were on each other. Immediately clothes ripped and tore in their frenzy to feel skin on skin.

Draco sighed as Harry pushed him down onto cool sheets and climbed on top on him. He buried his hands in dark messy hair and wrapped his long legs around Harry's waist, grinding his arse against Harry's cock, he whispered in a husky voice, "You want me Harry? Take me Harry, take me_ hard_."

Harry pressed his fingers to Draco's entrance and whispered a lubrication spell. He felt Draco shiver as the spell did its job and grinned as he nipped at a shell shaped ear, "Wandless magic." Answering the blonde's confused and surprised expression. Biting his lip and taking himself in hand, Harry lined himself up and slid into Draco with one smooth thrust.

Draco cried out, his spine arching as he clenched around Harry's hard length. "Harry!"

Harry groaned as he pulled out and thrust back inside. He reached up, cupping Draco's cheek in his hand, green eyes searching grey as they began to move together. His hand wrapped around Draco's erection causing the man to scream in ecstasy.

They developed a rhythm that worked, and all too soon, Harry felt the impending sensation of fullness build inside of him. Draco climaxed first, his tight heat clenching around Harry pushing the brunette over the edge.

They lay panting curled up in each other.

"If this makes us a couple," Draco said with a grin, "you owe me one spectacular birthday present."

"Wasn't your birthday today?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Yes, and there are thirty minutes left in it so that means that you have to get me a belated birthday present and give me fabulous make up sex for forgetting such an important day." Draco grinned and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "So hurry up and ask me to be your boyfriend."

Harry laughed and shook his head, "Whatever you want Draco. Just go to sleep."

The End…

R/R.


End file.
